Aspects of the disclosure relate to methods and systems that may be used with or implemented in automation and security systems, such as home automation and/or home security systems. In particular, various aspects of the disclosure relate to methods and systems for processing sensor data.
Increasingly, network gateway devices, which may be deployed at various premises in order to provide connectivity to various networks, are providing more and more types of functionalities. For example, in addition to receiving and/or decoding multimedia content, such as television programming, network gateway devices also may provide internet connectivity and wireless local area networking (WLAN) functionalities, as well as home automation and home security functionalities.
In some instances, such a gateway device might include and incorporate a home security server, which may enable the gateway device to provide home automation and/or home security services at a particular premises. This might include monitoring various sensors (including security sensors and other types of sensors), controlling various lighting systems and heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and performing other functions.
As these gateway devices perform an increasingly large number of functions, however, the processing resources of each individual gateway may be in greater demand. In some instances, because a particular gateway device may have limited processing resources, it might not be possible for the gateway device to reliably provide all of the functionalities and services that it might otherwise be capable of delivering with increased resources.